


Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare.

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, K-pop References, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Querido KyunieNo se realmente que decir. Escribo esto ya que no creo ser capaz de hablar y decirte esto que me he estado callando desde que llego la invitación de tu boda.Pense que era una broma ,pero supe que era una realidad cuando tu me lo confirmaste.Queria saber porque lo hacias, pero desisti. Porque no queria derrumbarme ante ti cuando de tus labios saliera "la amo"No eres la primera persona con la que sali, pero si eres mi primer amor, y aunque en este momento estas por casarte y ya tengo a alguien a quien supuestamente amo, solo dire una cosa... Te ame,te amo y siempre te amare.Se feliz Kyunie.Tu Minie ♡-¿Por que me haces esto?- Las lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas-
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Hyojung | Hyorin, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Kim Saeun/Lee Sungmin





	1. Tu boda

La sorpresiva noticia de que el integrante de la boy band Sur coreana Super Junior, Lee Sungmin, se iba a casar con Kim SaEun (su novia) ,dio paso a un revuelo entre sus fans. La noticia se dio por parte de la actriz, y sin duda fue algo tan inesperado, que hasta los propios compañeros de grupo del cantante se encontraban conmocionados y sorprendidos.

Por otra parte al cantante se le veía preocupado y no del todo feliz. Dando paso a incuestionables especulaciones.

...

Cuatro años ya habían pasado desde que Sa Eun y el se hubiera casado a base de chantajes por la actriz.

Odiaba la situación y su corazon dolía al recordar a su Kyuhyun. Aquel menor irreverente que entro a su corazon desde que se unió al grupo. Siete o probablemente mas años de amor fueron los que compartieron. Aun podía sentir las caricias del chico en su piel, solo bastaba poner una canción y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, para alejarse de la cruel y cruda realidad en la que vivía.

Odiaba esa vida. Odiaba estar atado a una mujer que no amaba y que era la causante de la separación de el y Kyuhyun.

Extrañando te y arrepentido de todo esto  
Se cerro mi corazón...

-Sungmin- Sa Eun le hablo a su esposo que se encontraba en el estudio- Te ha llegado esto- dijo extendiéndole un sobre en color crema.

-Gracias- Dijo sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba tan bien sin su presencia- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- inquirió al ver que la chica no hacia mas que estar parada a su lado.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar esa actitud.?- Sa Eun camino hasta recargarse en la mesa que ahí se encontraba- Llevamos cuatro años de casados y sigues siendo hostil conmigo.

-Tu sabes bien porque soy así-dijo con evidente molestia-Ahora, ¿me haces el favor de salir de aquí?

-La chica entorno los ojos- Bien, pero si realmente el mocoso te amara, no estaría por casarse- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sungmin se quedo en shock. No podía estar hablando de Kyuhyun. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que cayo en cuenta de que el sobre que le habia dado SaEun se encontraba aun en sus manos. Con movimientos rápidos logro abrirlo, conteniendo la respiración y un sollozo cuando pudo leer el contenido.

"Te invitamos a nuestra boda.

Yo Cho Kyuhyun, me he enamorado de una hermosa mujer que me ha dado la dicha de estar apunto de casarme con ella.

Yo Park Sun-Young, soy tan afortunada de haberme enamorado de un gran hombre, un hombre que me ama y me ha pedido ser su esposa.

Nuestros padrinos:

Cho Ahra y Choi Siwon.

Nuestros padres:

Sr y Sra. Cho - Sr y Sra. Park

Te esperamos en ××× esperando puedas asistir a darnos tu bendición para nuestro futuro juntos.

El amor es el mas bello sentimiento que ha podido experimentar el ser humano."

Cuando dije que encontraras a alguien mas  
Era una mentira  
De mi corazon, soy muy tonto  
Me pregunto si aun sientes ese amor  
Yo lo se...

Dejando caer la invitacion, comenzó a llorar. Dolía, dolía como el infierno saber que él estaba haciendo su vida. Hace mas de un año, Kyuhyun habia anunciado su relación con la cantante, y ahora anunciaban su boda.

Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Kyuhyun le había dejado de amar? Recordaba haber sido un hijo de puta ,recuerda la fria manera en la que terminaron, recordaba las lagrimas del menor y sus brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo diciendo que todo era mentira, recordaba su primera vez, las sonrisas, los abrazos y besos compartidos.

A veces siento que   
Tu frialdad recae sobre mi  
Pero se que lo merezco  
por eso lo cayo  
No hay nada que pueda hacer...

Había perdido todo contacto con el menor. Después de todo como lo decía 7 years of love, es difícil ser amigos cuando se termina una relación de amor.

Tal vez era masoquista y queriendo escuchar de la boca de aquel que fue su novio las palabras "Ya no te amo" , marco aquel numero que se sabia de memoria.

Supe de un rumor  
Te hable con temor

-¿Hola? -Escuchar aquella voz le lleno de tantos recuerdos y buenos sentimientos, que le dieron ganas de llorar-¿Sungmin?

-¡Ah! Hola,Kyuhyun. Marque por error- Sungmin se mordió la lengua, ¿Por que tenia que ser tan tonto?.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- La voz de kyuhyun salio en un susurro.

-Si bueno, Tiene mucho que no hablamos. ¿Como estas?

-Me encuentro bien...¿Que tal te encuentras tu?

-Me alegro. Pues me encuentro bien- Diablos, eso se estaba volviendo incomodo.

-Por cierto...¿Te ha llegado la invitación?

-Eee...no ¿Que invitación? -Podía sentir su corazon estrujarse lentamente.

-Me voy a casar.- soltó sin mas, rompiendo así mi corazon- ¿Sungmin? ¿Sigues ahí?

Te escuche "Me casare"  
Mi mundo se derrumbo  
Me quede sin hablar  
Comencé a llorar  
"Te amo a ti" quise escuchar  
Por solo una vez mas.

-Al parecer me había quedado en trance- Si... Felicidades Kyunie~ 

-Gracias Minnie~ 

-Bueno...tengo que irme- Iba a colgar cuando su voz se escucho desesperada.

-¡Los hyungs quieren hacer una despedida de soltero! -Podía notar su voz nerviosa- Solo seremos los chicos y nosotros. Quieren...quieren recordar nuestro tiempo cuando eramos jóvenes.

-¡Oh! Claro...veré si puedo ir y...

-Por favor ven

-Yo te aviso. Adios.

Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido para siempre.

...

La despedida de soltero llego y siendo masoquista fui a verle. 

Despues de un rato nos estabamos divirtiendo con los chicos como en los viejos tiempos. Nuestro lado loco y anormal salio como aquellos dias. Nos dejamos llevar.

-Kyunie~ -Sungmin caminaba lentamente hacia kyuhyun.

La despedida estaba en ambiente. Todos estaban ebrios a mas no poder. Ya habían comenzado los desfiguros por parte de todos. Leeteuk bailaba sensualmente con Heechul frente aun hambriento Siwon y un hambriento Kangin, Ryeowook se restregaba contra el regazo de un Yesung que sonreía complacido, Donghae y Eunhyuk se comían la boca sobre uno de los sofas de la sala de la casa de Siwon que era donde se llevaba a cabo todo y finalmente un Shindong grababa todo para tener un recuerdo.

-¿Que sucede Min? -Las manos del menor tomaron la cadera ajena comenzando un baile lento.

-¿Quiero hablar contigo? 

-Hazlo Hyung- Kyuhyun susurro sobre su oreja, logrando erizar su piel.

-Mmm...aquí no.

-Vayamos a la habitacion de invitados.

Entre pasos lentos y tambaleos por parte de ambos llegaron a la habitación.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Kyuhyun aun sostenía su cintura.

-¿Me amas?- Dijo sin mas.

-Por supuesto. Te amo como amo a mis padres, a mi hermana, a los...

-No me refiero a eso-Estando borracho las palabras fluían mejor- ¿Aun sientes algo por mi?

-Sungmin...

-Yo aun te amo- Sungmin se aferro al cuerpo ajeno en un apretado abrazo- Nunca ame a SaEun. Te amo a ti Kyunie...siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Por que me dices esto cuando voy a casarme?- La voz de Kyuhyun trastabillo-Tu dijiste que no me amabas...dijiste que te daba asco...que...

-No podía decirte la verdad-Sungmin comenzó a gimotear- Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare- Se separo para verlo a los ojos- ¿Acaso no me crees?

-¿Como podría creerte cuando han pasado ya mas de 4 años? ¿Cuando creo que puedo amar a otra persona? ¿Cuando...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Sumgmin unió sus labios en un suave beso.

-No te cases. No lo hagas- Sungmin lloraba entre el beso.

-¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que?- Kyuhyun tenia las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Seguieron besándose de esa manera tan lamentable que no hacia mas que romper sus corazones. Los minutos pasaron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentirse cansados. Con movimientos lentos se quedaron dormidos en un abrazo como en los viejos tiempos

...

-Es hora de levantarte- Siwon entro con una sonrisa a la habitación.

-No quiero- Rezongo el menor.

-Hoy es tu boda, así que párate de una vez.

Dejando salir un gruñido se acomodo en una posición diferente en la cama. Había algo extraño, un aroma, una esencia. De pronto sentía un vacío y no sabia a que se debía. Con un gémido de frustración abrazo la almohada a su lado sintiendo su manor rozar con lo que creyó era un papel. Abriendo los ojos por primera vez pudo notar que una hoja en rosa pálido se encontraba frente a el.

Con un poco de pereza, la tomo para comenzar a leer:

Querido Kyunie 

No se realmente que decir. Escribo esto ya que no creo ser capaz de hablar y decirte esto que me he estado callando desde que llego la invitación de tu boda.

Pense que era una broma ,pero supe que era una realidad cuando tu me lo confirmaste.

Queria saber porque lo hacias, pero desisti. Porque no queria derrumbarme ante ti cuando de tus labios saliera "la amo"

No eres la primera persona con la que sali, pero si eres mi primer amor, y aunque en este momento estas por casarte y ya tengo a alguien a quien supuestamente amo, solo dire una cosa... Te ame,te amo y siempre te amare.

Se feliz Kyunie. 

Tu Minie ♡

-

¿Por que me haces esto?- Las lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas-

...

Noticia de ultimo minuto.

El cantante Lee Sungmin esta siendo llevado de emergencia a un hospital después de haber sufrido un accidente de auto cuando iba camino a la boda de su compañero de grupo Cho Kyuhyun.

Segun reportan algunos testigos, el auto de Lee Sungmin se encontraba avanzando con naturalidad cuando el semaforo dio luz verde, cuando de pronto otro auto que iba rebasando el limite de velocidad se impacto del lado izquierdo del vehiculo donde se encontraba manejando el cantante.

Por unas fotos y videos difundidos en redes sociales, se puede apreciar que el auto del cantante quedo destrozado, las ultimas imágenes fueron de el bañado en sangre siendo subido a una camilla.

Se esperan las noticias de su estado.

Lo siento tanto Kyunie. Tal vez en otra vida podremos ser felices.

Fin~


	2. Final alternativo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esta segunda version, despues de haberlo leído con calma me di cuenta de que mate a Sungmin y les di un triste final a él tanto como a Kyuhyun. 
> 
> Empieza desde la despedida, para que no se confundan.

La despedida de soltero llego y siendo masoquista fui a verle. 

Despues de un rato nos estabamos divirtiendo con los chicos como en los viejos tiempos. Nuestro lado loco y anormal salio como aquellos dias. Nos dejamos llevar.

-Kyunie~ -Sungmin caminaba lentamente hacia kyuhyun.

La despedida estaba en ambiente. Todos estaban ebrios a mas no poder. Ya habían comenzado los desfiguros por parte de todos. Leeteuk bailaba sensualmente con Heechul frente aun hambriento Siwon y un hambriento Kangin, Ryeowook se restregaba contra el regazo de un Yesung que sonreía complacido, Donghae y Eunhyuk se comían la boca sobre uno de los sofas de la casa de Siwon que era donde se llevaba a cabo todo y finalmente un Shindong grababa todo para tener un recuerdo.

-¿Que sucede Min? -Las manos del menor tomaron la cadera ajena comenzando un baile lento.

-¿Quiero hablar contigo? 

-Hazlo Hyung- Kyuhyun susurro sobre su oreja, logrando erizar su piel.

-Mmm...aquí no.

-Vayamos a la habitacion de invitados.

Entre pasos lentos y tambaleos por parte de ambos llegaron a la habitación.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Kyuhyun aun sostenía su cintura.

-¿Me amas?- Dijo sin mas.

-Por supuesto. Te amo como amo a mis padres, a mi hermana, a los...

-No me refiero a eso-Estando borracho las palabras fluían mejor- ¿Aun sientes algo por mi?

-Sungmin...

-Yo aun te amo- Sungmin se aferro al cuerpo ajeno en un apretado abrazo- Nunca ame a Sa Eun. Te amo a ti Kyunie...siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Por que me dices esto cuando voy a casarme- La voz de Kyuhyun trastabillo-Tu dijiste que no me amabas...dijiste que te daba asco...que...

-No podía decirte la verdad-Sungmin comenzó a gimotear- Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare- Se separo para verlo a los ojos- ¿Acaso no me crees?

-¿Como podría creerte cuando han pasado ya mas de 4 años? ¿Cuando creo que puedo amar a otra persona? ¿Cuando...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Sumgmin unió sus labios en un suave beso.

-No te cases. No lo hagas- Sungmin lloraba entre el beso.

-¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que?- Kyuhyun tenia las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Seguieron besándose de esa manera tan lamentable que no hacia mas que romper sus corazones. Los minutos pasaron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentirse extrañados. 

Entre caricias suaves por encima de sus ropas, comenzaron a despertar ciertas partes de su anatomia. Besos suaves era lo que había, nada salvaje, lujurioso, desesperado. Sus corazones, sus cuerpos, sus almas, querían recordarse. Se extrañaban con fuerza y dolor.

La ropa desapareció. Se encontraban nuevamente desnudos uno frente al otro. Todo seguía igual, la palidez de Sungmin contrastando contra la acaramelada de Kyuhyun.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con adoración. Nuevamente estaban juntos como tanto tiempo atrás. Entre caricias suaves se volvieron uno. Kyuhyun arremetia contra el cuerpo de Sungmin en un vaivén lento. 

Besos, suspiros, gemidos, palabras de amor, era lo que los rodeaba, logrando asi una escena triste con grandes toques de amor.

-Dilo- Kyuhyun se movía lento pero con fuerza- Sungmin...por favor dilo.

-Te amo- dijo antes de llegar al climax- Te amo tanto Kyuhyun.

-Y yo a ti Sungmin- Entre una ultima y fuerte estocada termino- Eres lo mejor de mi vida. Te amo.

**********

-Es hora de levantarte- Siwon entro con una sonrisa a la habitacion. La cual desapareció al no ver a Kyuhyun.

A paso rapido reviso la habitación, el baño, el cuarto de ropa, el balcón...al asomarse pudo distinguir la figura del Maknae y el conejo. 

-Me amaras por siempre- Kyuhyun rodeo la estrecha cintura entre sus brazos.

-En esta vida y las que me queden- Sungmin sonrió.

-Te amo- Kyuhyun beso su cuello antes de apretarlo en un abrazo.

**********

-Entonces planean huir- Los chicos se encontraban frente a sus compañeros de grupo.

-Así es Leeteuk- Kyuhyun apretó la mano de Sungmin.

-Pudiste decirlo hace un mes- Siwon se encontraba enojado- Se ha gastado demasiado en esta boda.

-Lo siento- la expresión del maknae era tranquila- Ustedes saben que amo a Sungmin y que su matrimonio con Sa Eun no es mas que una vil mentira.

-¿A donde iran? -Kangin se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo sabemos.- Kyuhyun les miro con determinación- Iremos al aeropuerto y elegiremos lo que mas nos convenga.

-Mas les vale que esto sea en serio. Estamos poniendo mucho en juego- Heechul tenia el ceño fruncido.

...

Kyuhyun manejaba el auto de Sungmin con precaucion. Esperaban no ser reconocidos para poder huir juntos. 

-Me duele hacer esto- Sungmin miraba sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Por fin podremos estar juntos- Kyuhyun le sonrio aun con la mirada al frente.- No te preocupes. Vamos a estar bien- dijo dando un lijero apreton a su pierna.

**********

Noticia de ultimo minuto.

Los cantantes Lee Sungmin y Cho Kyuhyun estan siendo llevados de emergencia a un hospital después de haber sufrido un accidente de auto cuando iba camino a la boda del menor de ellos.

Segun reportan algunos testigos, el auto de Lee Sungmin se encontraba avanzando con naturalidad cuando el semaforo dio luz verde, cuando de pronto otro auto que iba rebasando el limite de velocidad se impacto del lado izquierdo del vehiculo donde se encontraba manejando su compañero de grupo Cho Kyuhyun.

Por unas fotos y videos difundidos en redes sociales, se puede apreciar que el auto del cantante quedo destrozado, las ultimas imágenes fueron de ambos bañados en sangre siendo subidos a una camilla.

Se esperan las noticias de su estado.

**********

-Van a estar bien- El doctor miraba a los familiares- Han sido raspones y heridas leves. La sangre puede ser muy escandalosa a veces.

-Podemos pasar a verlos- Los padres de Kyuhyun miraban espectantes.

-En unos momento vendra una enfermera para llevarlos- El doctor realizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

**********

-Nos alegra ver que esten bien- La madre de Sungmin acaricio su su cabello- ¿Como te sientes cariño?

-Me duele el cuerpo- Observo con detenimiento la habitacion-¿Donde esta Kyuhyun?- Con movimientos lentos intento sentarse.

-El esta en otra habitación.

-Quiero verlo.

-Cariño, estas herido. Debes descansar.

-Mamá. Amo a Kyuhyun y quiero ver como esta.

-Hijo...

-Llévame con el. Por favor.

**********

-Quiero ver a Sungmin. 

-Kyu...

-Quiero verlo.

-¡Kyuhyun! -Sungmin entro a la habitación casi corriendo.

-¡Oh Dios mio!-Kyuhyun le atrajo en un abrazo cuando Sungmin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- Me alegro que estes bien.

-Soy un mal Hyung por no cuidarte- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Pensé que te perdería.

-No digas eso- Kyuhyun le tomo por las mejillas húmedas por el llanto- Estoy bien y tu también mi amor.

-¿Mi amor? -Los padres de Kyuhyun le miraron con extrañeza.

-Con un suspiro observo a su pareja aun entre sus brazos- No deberia decirlo en un momento así.

-¿Que no deberías decirnos? -Hyomin entro a la habitación aun vestida para la boda.

La situación era incomoda. En la habitación se encontraban los padres de Kyuhyun, sungmin y los recién llegados de Hyomin.

-Lamento hacer esto- kyuhyun tomo una respiración profunda- Siempre hr amado a Sungmin-el mencionado tomo su mano en señal de apoyo- Aun después de que el se haya casado, nunca deje de amarlo.

-Amo a Kyuhyun-Sungmin tomo aire antes de continuar- Mi matrimonio con SaEun es una farsa. No la amo y nunca lo hare, porque mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien.

-Quizas estamos haciendo las cosas mal. Pero nos amamos y eso es lo único importante para nosotros -Kyuhyun miro a sus padres y los de su prometida, para posteriormente mirar a Hyomin- Lo siento, pero no puedo casarme contigo cuando mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas.

La habitación quedo en total silencio. Las reacciones eran distintas entre unos y otros, pero todos creían entender la situación.

-¿No ibas camino a la boda? -Hyomin le miro con una sonrisa.

-Kyuhyun negó- Lo siento. No mereces que te haga esto.

-Hyomin río- Algo en mi siempre me dijo que tus sentimientos no eran del todo sinceros. Pero lo entiendo Kyu, en el corazón no se manda.

La chica se quito el anillo de compromiso para observarlo unos segundos antes de acercarse a Sungmin y colocarlo en su mano.

-Esto te pertenece a ti.

**********

¿Se acabo el amor?

Lee Sungmin de la mundialmente famosa Boy Band Super Junior y Kim Sa Eun están atravesando por una demanda de divorcio solicitada por el famoso cantante.

La mañana del presente viernes se ha informado a los medios coreanos a través de una carta escrita por el mismo cantante en redes sociales sobre su precipitada desición.

"Hola

Este es Sungmin de Super Junior.

Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribo una carta hecha por mis propias manos. Sinceramente no sabia como comunicar esta desición.

Después de cuatro años donde no sabia muy bien el curso de mi vida y mi trabajo, he llegado a la desición de romper mi matrimonio con mi esposa Sa Eun.

Quizás esta noticia tome por sorpresa a muchos, pero me parecía que no era justo estar ocultando el hecho de que no soy feliz. Si bien me case con ella en su momento sintiendo amor, pero ahora despues de 4 años, a traves de la convivencia que hemos mantenido, se que no fue mas que cariño y aprecio lo que yo sentia. Mis sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar con este falso matrimonio.

Gracias a quienes me han apoyado de principio a fin. 

Por siempre

Lee sungmin ♡"

Sin duda esta noticia como puede verse a tomado a muchos por sorpresa.

Estos han sido unos de los comentarios de los internautas.

"Que bueno que se alejo de esa mala mujer, Sungmin Oppa se merece algo mejor"

"¿Sungmin Oppa divorciandose? Díganme que no es día de los inocentes"

"Justo cuando Kyuhyun Oppa va a casarse, sospechoso"

Dinos que te pareció este articulo en los comentarios.

*********

¡Se cancela la Boda de Cho Kyuhyun y Park Hyomin!

Las agencias de ambos artistas hacen declaraciones

"Hola

Este es SM Entertainment

Nos entristece dar esta noticia a los fans que se encontraban tan emocionados.

Hace algunos dias Cho Kyuhyun nos ha dado esta noticia, que sin duda nos ha tomado por sorpresa.

Ambos artistas están de acuerdo en que no es lo que realmemte quieren

Gracias por el apoyo que han mantenido hacia el"

Esto fue lo que respondió Sublime Artists Agency

"Hola

Somos Sublime Artists Agency.

Nos encontramos apenados con la repentina noticia. Pero es algo que nuestra artista a decidido junto con quien todavía hace algunos dias era su pareja.

Sigan dándole todo el apoyo a nuestros artistas"

Esto es lo que los internautas piensan.

"¿Por que? :( si hacían una pareja tan linda"

"Sungmin divorciandose y Kyuhyun cancelando su boda :o ,sera que el Kyumin triunfo al final!?"

"The Kyumin is real :o"

**********

-Se ha armado un gran escándalo con estas dos noticias.- Lee So Man observo por ultima vez el ventanal antes de girarse frente a los chicos que estaban en su oficina- Su amor verdaderamente ¿vale la pena?

-Lo sentimos. 

-Esto...simplemente sucedió. 

-Por fortuna las fans se han mostrado "tranquilas" y recibieron ambas noticias de manera positiva.-Lee So Man tomo asiento en su silla- Pero aun me preocupa el hecho de que si su relación se revela y las fans no lo aceptan, esto presente problemas en sus carreras y a la imagen de la empresa.

-Lo entendemos.

-Solo queremos que esto no sea un secreto para la empresa. Nos mantendremos al margen.

-Bueno si eso es lo que piensan- Lee So Man se levanto para rodear el escritorio y de esta manera estar frente a ellos- No me queda mas que decirles que cuiden su secreto y felicitarlos. 

Antes las palabras de So Man, Kyuhyun y Sungmim se miraron extrañados.

-Se necesita ser valiente para aceptar lo que hay en el corazón.-Lee So Man sonrió- Algún día podrán revelar el amor que se tienen. Pero mientras tanto SM Entertainment les brindará el apoyo y la confidencialidad que se merecen.

**********

4 años mas tarde...

Las luces bajaron para dar la sensación de penumbra en el escenario. En el centro se encontraba él y a su lado Donghae comenzaba a tocar los acordes de una canción. 

"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23"

Quizás sus acciones causarían problemas nuevamente, pero no le importaba. Quería demostrarle su amor y esperaba captará el mensaje que buscaba transmitir.

"And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same."

La sonrisa nadie podría quitársela del rostro. Con una mirada fugaz lo vio desde su posición aguardando para la siguiente canción. 

Podía ver la emoción de su rostro, el esfuerzo que hacia por no llorar.

Esto estaba valiendo la pena.

"'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh

So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are"

Las lagrimas bañan su rostro. Tan solo con un par de miradas discretas y la sonrisa adornando los labios del menor, supo que esa canción fue cantada especialmente para el.

-I love you, Tokki. 

Las fans gritaron enloquecidas. El mensaje era claro. Todos lo sabían y no importaba.

-I love you- repitió antes de que las luces se apagaran y el escenario terminara en completa obscuridad.

**********

The love is love.

Lo que muchas fans anhelaban, se hizo realidad en la pasada noche del Super Show 10 en Corea del sur. 

En la presentación que hizo Cho Kyuhyun en compañía de su compañero de grupo Lee Donghae volvió locas a las fanáticas en cuanto Kyuhyun comenzó a cantar "Thinking out loud" del cantante Britanico Ed Sheeran.

"Sin duda fue algo magnifico de apreciar", fue lo que comentaron las fans ante la presentación. Los que asistieron al maravilloso concierto comentan que la canción fue interpretada de una manera tan especial, que desearon ser la persona por la que el cantante realizaba tan magnifica presentación.

"Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, y la sonrisa en sus labios nos hizo ver que quizás él ya tenia a alguien ocupando su corazón. La canción estaba siendo interpretada con tanto amor, que hasta dolió el pensar que perderiamos a un miembro por segunda vez. Pero sorpresivamente todo cambio cuando Kyuhyun Oppa pronuncio: -I love you,tokki-" Fue lo que comento una fan en un Tweet después del concierto.

Si bien estas palabras enloquecieron a las fans en el concierto por el mensaje "oculto" en ellas, ya que la traducción a sus palabras serian: -Te amo conejo-, lo que termino con las sospechas y especulaciones, ademas de enloquecerlas aun mas, fueron los post realizados en el Instagram del cantante, en compañía de algunos hechos por Sungmin su compañero de grupo unas horas después,

[foto]

❤💬📩

⭕ Le gusta a eunhyukee44, siwonchoi, xxteukxx y 300,005 personas más

gyuram88 Después de bastante tiempo me he atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. ¡Ha dicho que si!

Ver los 10100 comentarios

xxteukxx No puedo creerlo...  
siwonchoi Esto es increíble... Felicidades Kyu!  
lee_hye_jong Dime que no es una broma 😭❤ Oppa estoy tan orgullosa.

[Foto]  
❤💬📩

⭕ Le gusta a zhouzhoumi419, leedonghae, yesung1106 y 200.650 personas más.

_liustudio_ Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Hoy es uno de los mejores dias de mi vida.

Ver los 5000 comentarios

[Foto]  
❤💬📩

⭕ Le gusta a _Liustudio_, kanginnim, earlyboysd y 1,630,300 personas mas

gyuram88 Podre perder a mi familia y amigos, mi carrera, a mis fans...pero algo que no quiero y puedo perder es al amor de mi vida. Si te molesta, no puedo intervenir en ello. Pero si pido que no hagas un gran alboroto que pueda herirnos. Lo amo, me ama y eso es todo lo que importa.

[foto]

❤💬📩

⭕ Le gusta a superjunior, smtown, kimheenim y 1,500,998 personas mas.

_Liustudio_ Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos años. He hecho tantas cosas mal, y me arrepiento. Hace unas horas me ha llegado una de las mejores propuestas de mi vida. La persona que siempre me ha amado, me propuso matrimonio. Estoy tan feliz a pesar de que se que esto podria traer mucho odio y rechazo. Le he amado por casi 18 años y le amare hasta donde mi vida me lo permita.   
Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare Kyuhyun ❤

-Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare-


End file.
